facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atrumcavus Revelation Speech
This Speech was given during the government press conference in 9 NE, just before the outbreak of the Second Confederate War, and just before the tragic incident of the destruction of the Hassarkian Senate Building, which portrayed the Hassarkian Consortium's statement on galactic affairs relating to themselves. Patrician of Government, Daniel Turner changed the tact though, when he told the galaxy that he was, and had been for a little while, a Sith. Speech "People of the Consortium, I come before you to speak to you about current events. As you all are no doubt aware, there have been mass demonstrations outside the Senate Building. Demonstrations that are continuing even now. These demonstrations have been coordinated by people who disapprove of this administrations actions in the last while. While I am here, I plan to explain myself to you. The prosperous alliance that we once had with the Stonewall Independant Republic, has been terminated. This was terminated, after I recieved information that the Hassarkian Federation-remnant, led by the traitor Charles Davis, former Head of State of the Hassarkian Federation, struck a deal with the Stonewall Government which gave them OFFICIAL standing as an independent government. They conversed with our enemy, and gave them the official status that they had so long been waiting for. Stanforth betrayed this government, and indeed the entire Consortium in one fowl swoop. We destroyed the Federation, it didn't take much, taking the likes of Charles Davis, and his infamous Second-in-Command, Jacob Thatch. They are currently awaiting trial in our cells for there actions. So you can see, although the termination of the alliance seemed strange, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. The second issue on the people's mind, is the subject of the Jedi. For many years, the Hassarkian Jedi Order has lived among us, living in peace. However, the Government needed them to support our actions, and they refused. So, in retaliation, they left the Consortium, and joined with the SIR Jedi. A move, which we did nothing to stop. We had nothing to gain by making them stop, and any action to try and do so would have been fruitless. Many people know one thing, however. That I am a Jedi. A Jedi Master, currently serving on the Jedi Council amongst other things. However, much has changed over the last few years. I have become a different person to what I used to be. The Jedi Council has not been informed of this yet. I had hoped to communicate this with them personally, but time had been quite an issue. To them, I apologise. Perhaps in time, they might appreciate how this has been as hard for me as it has them. The terrible secret, that I have kept hidden. The secret, that I went into hiding for a year for. I am a Sith. After the Battle of Centurus, I began to grow inwards. Then, just before the first Confederate War, I fell to the dark side. Last year, I went on a one year training mission, helping myself grow, and become more confident. The person you see now, is because of that. That confidence that only a Sith could portray. Before you, I have remained the same. Looked the same, carried myself the same. Even the Jedi didn't pick it. Thus I had been trained. I know what people are thinking, Sith, Sith, what shall we do. I can be trusted just as much as before you knew. Think of Emperor Walker, one of the galaxy's best known Sith Lord's. He has been trusted, even after his training. For now, thats all I have to say".